Gravity Hell
by Lynariae
Summary: [BTS] Sept jeunes hommes enfermés dans une maison idyllique qui vont devoir répondre de leurs actes passés. Mais pas qui ? Et pourquoi ? C'est à eux de le découvrir.
1. Prologue

_**Un mélange entre Judge, Doubt, Le Labyrinthe et Secret Story. On mélange tout et ça donne ça. A écouter avec du Troye Sivan ~ → user/TroyesivanMusicVEVO**_

* * *

\- **Et bienvenue dans Gravity Hell. Bon jeu.**

Cette voix amusée avait eu raison d'eux et ils réagirent plus ou moins mal. Certains se mirent à hurler et à insulter la télé désormais éteinte. D'autres restaient statiques à penser que rien de tout cela ne pouvait être réel. Une septième semaine en captivité dans une maison idyllique venait de débuter et le cauchemar commençait. La télé s'était allumée toute seule ce matin-là, affichant à l'écran une personne dont l'unique partie visible était la bouche. Et c'était par cette même bouche que l'enfer débuta.

\- **_Vous vous êtes réveillés ici un matin sans savoir ni par qui ni pourquoi. Je vais vous laisser encore un peu dans le flou. Mais, tout n'est qu'une histoire de vengeance. Durant six longues semaines, je vous ai logé, nourris en vous offrant un stock de nourritures chaque lundi et je vous ais fourni des vêtements identiques aux vôtres. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Les choses sérieuses commencent maintenant. Oh, bien sûr, les choses vont se compliquer. Vous êtes tous là pour une raison précise. Je vais commencer par vous laisser une chance, une petite chance, de vous en sortir. En échange d'une simple contrepartie. Vous m'annoncez ici et maintenant ce que vous avez fait de mal pour vous retrouver enfermé ici et je vous libère. Vous avez tous un lien. Vous ne vous connaissez pas forcément entre vous mais vous êtes liés. Je vous laisse trente minutes pour en discuter entre vous et savoir la raison de votre présence ici. Si vous ne trouvez pas alors, les morts commenceront._**

Le visage s'était effacé pour laisser place à un minuteur. Mais, ils avaient beau discuter entre eux comme ils l'avaient fait depuis le premier jour, ils ne trouvaient toujours pas la raison de leur présence. Ils n'avaient pas souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose de répréhensible pour mériter ce qu'ils subissaient. Ils s'entendaient bien, ayant créé des liens et des rapprochements depuis le début de l'aventure mais ils ignoraient toujours leur point commun. Et quand le compte à rebours s'acheva, le plus jeune échappa un cri et se cacha dans les bras de son plus proche ami ici.

\- **_Vous avez donc échoué, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Vous êtes tout aussi pathétique les uns que les autres. Les choses sont pourtant simples. Vous avez détruit un jeune homme à qui la vie souriait. Chacun d'entre vous, vous lui avez lancé la pierre. L'envoyant un peu plus loin dans les abymes. Et aujourd'hui s'organise sa vengeance. Mais, je vois à vos visages que vous ne comprenez toujours pas. Ne faîtes donc pas ces têtes surprises, le lieu est truffé de caméras. Mais il se trouve que je vais vous dévoiler la raison de votre présence. Il y a désormais quelques années, vous avez détruit un jeune homme qui s'appelle Park TaeKyung. Vous vous souvenez de lui ?_**

Un lourd silence s'était installé dans la pièce.

\- **_Je vois. Vous l'avez tous oublié sauf toi, Park JiMin. Tu devais bien te souvenir de lui. Il était ton meilleur ami au collège. A cette période, chacun votre tour, vous avez assené un coup violent sur cet être fragile. Et aujourd'hui, vous allez payer. Le jeu commence maintenant. Chaque matin, je viendrai vers vous pour vous accorder un débriefing sur les événements. Et chaque soir, vous devrez m'annoncer un nom. Un simple nom. Le nom de celui d'entre vous que vous sacrifierez pour vivre. Je vois vos visages emplis de peur mais vous m'avez bien entendu. Vous allez tous mourir les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez la raison de votre présence. Si vous trouvez, le jeu s'arrête. Sinon, le jeu continue. Bien sûr, si vous refusez de livrer un nom alors…._**

Et sur l'écran s'était affiché leurs maisons, filmées de l'intérieur où se trouvait paisiblement leur famille.

\- **_Si vous refusez alors, ce sera vos proches qui périront. Que préférez-vous ? Je vois que vous préférez vous sacrifier. Bien, je reviendrai vers vous ce soir. Sur ce, bonne semaine. Bienvenue à Gravity Hell. Bon jeu._**

Et la télé s'était éteinte. Ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Ils n'avaient pas de souvenirs de cet homme.

\- Putain ! C'était mon meilleur ami ! Jamais je ne lui aurais fait de mal ! Mais on s'est perdu de vue et il me manque… Mais je ne comprends rien !

\- Calme-toi JiMin, on doit trouver une explication…

\- J'essaye Jin mais rien n'est rationnel ! Comment peut-il penser que nous allons sacrifier l'un des nôtres ?!

\- Que ça vous plaise ou non, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- TaeHyung….

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible. Mais si j'ai compris une chose, c'est que cet homme est fou. Et il ne nous laissera sortir que si l'on obéit. Alors, nous devons obéir.


	2. First Kill

Tous assis dans le canapé du salon, ils réfléchissaient. SeokJin était installé dans les bras de son meilleur ami, NamJun. Son regard était légèrement perdu dans le vide. Il était infirmier dans un grand hôpital. Serait-ce lié à un mort parmi ses patients ? Il en doutait. Le plus jeune dans la pièce avait dix-sept ans, il ne pouvait pas avoir de lien avec lui via l'hôpital. Il soupira et regarda autour de lui. YunGi était assis au sol, à côté de HoSeok. Tout deux essayaient de trouver un point commun dans leur vie mais rien. L'un était écrivain et l'autre danseur. Ils ne faisaient pas parti du même monde. Et ils ne savaient même pas l'âge de ce TaeKyung alors, comment situer le moment de leur vie où ils avaient fauté ? Assis sur le canapé face à lui, SeokJin pouvait voir un JungKook tremblotant dans les bras d'un TaeHyung qui essayait de le réconforter. Ils étaient les deux plus jeunes ici et SeokJin ne comprenait toujours pas comment on pouvait souhaiter du mal à ces deux hommes. Puis finalement, assis à côté d'eux se trouvait JiMin qui tenait ses cheveux dans ses doigts, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. TaeKyung, c'était un prénom qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis presque sept ans. Il devait avoir quatorze ans quand sa carrière de mannequin avait commencé et TaeKyung avait subitement disparu un jour. SeokJin inspira et prit doucement laparole.

\- Je crois que ça ne va pas fonctionner comme ça. Tous autant que nous sommes, nous ne savons pas qui il est, pourquoi nous sommes là et quand nous pourrons sortir. Alors, la première chose à faire serait de suivre les règles. Je… Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez mais… Je vais me sacrifier en premier. Je pense que le mieux et de sauver les plus jeunes.

\- Surement pas Jin ! Je refuse que mon meilleur ami meure à cause d'un fou !

\- Nam...

\- Laisses-moi finir ! Tu es infirmier. Tu seras surement utile dans la maison. Alors que moi, je ne suis qu'un rappeur. J'entends par là que ma présence sera moindre.

\- Je suis le plus…

\- Stop ! Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour sauver les plus jeunes. Je suis jeune mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Cependant, si je dois donner ma vie pour sauver la tienne, je le ferai volontiers. Alors, quand le soir arrivera, votez tous pour moi. C'est compris ? Je ne dis pas que j'abandonne. Nous avons encore quelques heures pour espérer trouver le lien entre nous sept. Je suis convaincu que l'on va trouver. Il faut y croire.

SeokJin enlaça alors fortement son ami alors que les autres baissaient les yeux. Ils voulaient tous vivre. Et c'était toujours plus facile si un autre se sacrifiait. Et la télé s'alluma alors sur un sourire démoniaque.

\- **Vous avez donc fait votre choix ? Vous avez été plus rapide que je ne le pensais. Alors, pour vous récompenser, je vais vous accorder un indice. Expiez vos crimes et vous survivrez.**

La personne s'effaça alors au profit de deux mots. « La Tanière ».

\- Je connais ce lieu ! J'y passais tout mon temps à l'époque. J'étais le genre à coucher tous les soirs avec un mec différent. Mais j'le connais pas ce mec. Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit l'un de mes coups. Parce que si je calcule avec l'âge de JiMin, il devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans et je ne touchais pas si jeune. A moins qu'il est menti sur son âge…

YunGi soupira alors et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- On ne le connait pas. Ça fait des années. Pourquoi on nous fait subir ça ?!

HoSeok chercha alors à le calmer en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- J'allais aussi à la Tanière de temps à autre. C'était le lieu à la mode il y a sept ans. Mais il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde. Qui peut-il être ?

TaeHyung prit la parole après le mince blanc qui s'était installé.

\- Pourtant, on est visiblement tous lié à lui. Mais, moi le premier, j'ignore qui il est. Je ne comprends pas. C'est incompréhensible…

Et il baissa la tête, commençant à pleurer. JungKook le serra alors doucement contre lui. JiMin se redressa un peu.

\- Si je vous parle de lui, ça vous aidera ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

\- TaeKyung était un jeune homme assez timide et réservé. On se connaissait depuis le CP. Il était plutôt tranquille et discret. Mais, il avait une certaine beauté enfantine. Cependant, quand on était en quatrième, j'ai commencé ma carrière de mannequin et on s'est énormément perdu de vue. Je n'étais plus trop en cours et il semblait m'éviter alors, j'ai lâchement abandonné…

TaeHyung se rapprocha alors doucement de lui et l'enlaça.

\- Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Des regrets ? Je regrette de l'avoir perdu mais s'il ne voulait plus me voir, je n'allais pas le forcer.

Puis un nouveau silence.

\- On ne survivra pas, n'est ce pas ?...

La voix faible de JungKook avait percé ce nouveau silence.

\- Je ne crains que non, avoua HoSeok.

Et la journée se déroula comme elle devait être. SeokJin avait prévu mille et une choses pour NamJun, craignant véritablement que ce serait le premier sur la liste. Mais la seule chose que lui avait demandée NamJun était de l'embrasser sincèrement. Cette demande avait surpris le plus vieux mais il avait accepté et lui avait donné le plus beau des baisers.

 **Dix-huit heures, ils étaient tous assis sur le canapé, devant la télé qui venait de s'allumer.**

\- **Vous avez donc fait votre choix, n'est ce pas ? Je vous laisse alors annoncer chacun votre tour le nom de votre condamné. SeokJin ?**

\- N-NamJun….

\- **YunGi ?**

\- NamJun...

\- **HoSeok ?**

\- Nam…

\- **NamJun ?**

\- Moi-même.

\- **JiMin ?**

\- NamJun...

\- **TaeHyung ?**

\- Nam-Hyung...

\- **JungKook ?**

\- Je… N-Nam…

\- **NamJun est donc condamné à la majorité. NamJun, tu es prié de te lever et de rejoindre la porte du jardin. Elle a été descellée à cette occasion. Tu as deux minutes pour faire tes adieux. Quiconque le suivra sera condamné également.**

Et SeokJin éclata en sanglot en serrant son ami contre lui. Il refusait de le laisser partir. Mais NamJun se sépara de son emprise, enlaça chacun d'entre eux en faisant promettre à chacun de se battre pour se souvenir. Puis, il embrassa une nouvelle fois SeokJin, faisant promettre également de ne pas le suivre et quitta la grande maison. Il rejoignit la petite porte de bois et de métal rouillée. Ils avaient toujours trouvé quelle faisait tâche dans le décor. Il comprenait désormais. Il inspira un grand coup, poussa la porte et pénétra dans le petit espace. Deux lampes à huile éclairaient l'endroit alors qu'il se plaça face à l'écran devant lui qui commençait à diffuser un film. Dans le salon, le spectacle qui se déroula devant les six jeunes hommes restant était tout aussi atroce. Ils virent NamJun entrer dans la petite pièce via une caméra installé à l'intérieur. Ils le virent se placer face à l'écran, froncer les sourcils, écarquiller les yeux et tenter de hurler quelque chose. Ils virent également l'ombre derrière lui qui s'approcha, passa une corde autour de son cou et tira dessus, soulevant alors NamJun. Ils virent alors leur ami rendre son dernier souffle avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

\- **Trouvez vite ou, le prochain subira un châtiment semblable.**

Et la télé s'éteignit alors que SeokJin hurla. De rage. De désespoir. De colère. Il voulait qu'on lui rende son ami. Ils avaient vu tout ça. Mais, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, c'était le sourire de folie présent sur le visage de l'un d'entre eux. Ils se regroupèrent alors tous et enlacèrent SeokJin, tentant vainement de le consoler. Ils ne voulaient pas penser au fait que demain, ce serait l'un d'entre eux qui serait à la place de NamJun.


	3. Second Kill

La nuit avait été difficile pour les six hommes restant. L'un d'entre eux avait trouvé la mort et, s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas de trouver la cause, ils seraient les suivant. SeokJin voulait se sacrifier pour ce deuxième jour. Mais s'il faisait cela, il savait que NamJun lui en voudrait éternellement. Il lui avait fait une promesse et il se devait de la tenir. De plus, il devait protéger les plus jeunes. Au péril de sa vie. Alors, quand la télé s'alluma pour leur dire qu'hier NamJun était parti et que désormais, ils devaient sélectionner un nouveau nom, ils étaient déjà tous installé sur le canapé. Ils avaient tous des teints blafards et de la douleur dans les yeux. Et quand l'écran redevint noir, c'est YunGi qui prit la parole.

\- Je serai celui du jour. Je…. Je me souviens de ce garçon. Je me souviens de Park TaeKyung. Je… Je me suis joué de lui.

\- Comment ça ?

YunGi posa alors son regard sur TaeHyung qui venait de le questionner.

\- J'étais jeune. Et con. Je sortais beaucoup. Je buvais beaucoup. C'était une période de débauche complet pour moi. Je passais mes nuits à la Tanière à trouver un beau jeune homme à baiser et le lendemain, je laissais tomber. Ils le savaient tous. Les hommes ne recherchaient que la même chose avec moi. Mais pas lui. Il était nouveau dans le coin mais tellement beau. J'ignorais son âge mais cette douce faiblesse m'a fait le désirer ardemment. Et je l'ai eu cette nuit là. J'ai fait découvrir le plaisir de la chair à cet homme qui ne connaissait rien. J'ai pris possession de lui comme jamais et c'était si bon. Il m'a ensuite confié sur l'oreiller que j'étais son premier homme et que je venais de confirmer son homosexualité. Il était adorable et la soirée c'était bien fini. Mais le lendemain soir, ma débauche revenu, j'étais bourré et quand il est venu me voir… Je l'ai humilié publiquement. J'ai été odieux avec lui alors que j'avais compris sa fragilité. Il s'est alors enfuit en pleurant sous les mots tout aussi odieux de la foule et je… Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que je lui ai fais. J'aurai voulu le revoir et m'excuser. Puis, le temps à passer et j'ai enfouis ça dans un coin de ma mémoire au détriment de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Un long silence s'était abattu sur le salon. Silence que SeokJin rompit.

\- Et tu penses donc qu'il se venge de cette honte ?

\- Je pense. On ne se connait pas entre nous alors, si chacun d'entre nous lui avons fait subir des choses semblables… Ce peut être sa vengeance.

\- **Et tu as tout à fait raison, Min YunGi. J'avoue vous avoir légèrement menti. Expier vos châtiments ne vous fera pas sortir libre d'ici. Il vous permettra juste de subir une mort plus douce. Aucun de vous ne sortira d'ici vivant après ce que vous lui avez fait subir. Alors, souvenez-vous de ce que vous avez fait et vous aurez une mort douce. Sinon…**

Et le visage horrifié de NamJun apparut à l'écran avant de s'éteindre.

\- NON ! VOUS AVIEZ DIT QU'ON SORTIRAIT D'ICI ! VOUS L'AVIEZ DIT !

JungKook venait de hurler en se levant. Il voulait sortir. Il voulait vivre. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il tomba alors à genoux.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi… Je veux enlacer ma mère… Je veux être un bon fils…

\- Calme-toi JungKook….

TaeHyung l'enlaça alors que SeokJin vint le rassurer.

\- On va vous protéger un maximum, d'ici là, on trouvera une solution…

Du moins, il l'espérait. Car même si ce mince espoir de se souvenir pouvait sauver leur vie, ce n'était désormais plus le cas. Et ça, ils l'avaient compris à leur détriment. Comment croire encore à la liberté quand l'on vous promettait uniquement la mort ? Et ce coup-ci, ce fut à YunGi qu'ils offrirent une merveilleuse dernière journée. Ce soir, ils sauraient la vérité. Allait-il avoir une mort rapide pour avoir avouer son crime ? Mais, il était bien trop tard pour regretter ce qu'il avait pu faire. Car aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de mourir. Il se demandait bien quelle avait été la faute de NamJun, lui qui ressemblait à si m'éprendre à un gros nounours. Et la journée passa à la vitesse de la lumière. Il ne savait même plus comment réconforter les autres habitants. D'après la personne de l'écran, fusse-t-il un homme au son de la voix, personne ne sortirait vivant de ce lieu. Une semaine. Dimanche, tout prendrait fin.

Une nouvelle fois, il était dix-huit heures. Et une nouvelle fois, ils étaient face à l'écran allumé.

\- **Vous avez donc eu une nouvelle journée pour choisir de condamné une nouvelle personne. Cependant, j'ai cru comprendre que Min YunGi souhaitait se porter volontaire pour se repentir de l'humiliation qu'il a fait subir à TaeKyung. Est-ce toujours le cas ?**

\- En effet.

\- **Très bien. Dans ce cas, je laisse tout de même aux autres le soin d'annoncer ton nom.**

\- Pourquoi faire cela ?

\- **Pour que vous regrettiez un peu plus à chaque instant vos comportements. Alors, SeokJin ?**

\- YunGi….

\- **YunGi ?**

\- Moi.

\- **HoSeok ?**

\- Y-YunGi…..

Sa voix tremblait. Il allait donc être trop tard pour lui avouer le coup de cœur qu'il avait eu pour lui ?

\- **JiMin ?**

\- YunGi Hyung…

\- **TaeHyung ?**

\- YunGi…

\- **JungKook ?**

\- Yu… YunGi Hyung….

\- **YunGi est donc condamné à la majorité. YunGi, tu es prié de te lever et de rejoindre la porte du jardin. Elle a été descellée à cette occasion. Tu as deux minutes pour faire tes adieux. Quiconque le suivra sera condamné également.**

Et les adieux commencèrent. D'abord les plus jeunes, les faisant promettre de se battre. Puis Jin et enfin, HoSeok. Qui plaqua d'ailleurs ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un geste désespéré. Et quand ils se séparèrent, YunGi caressa la joue de son ami.

\- Je suis heureux d'avoir eu le droit à ce dernier cadeau.

Des sourires tristes furent échangés. Des vies brisées s'étreignirent et YunGi rejoignit la même petite porte que NamJun avait passée la veille. Mais quand il entra, il pu constater que le cadavre de son ami avait été enlevé. Il savait que l'homme surgirait de derrière lui mais, que pouvait-il y faire ? Aucune issus, la porte était scellée le reste de la journée. Ses amis encore vivants ne pourront jamais s'enfuir. Il se planta alors face à l'écran où il put visionner un film. Il devait être sensiblement semblable à celui de la veille car YunGi eut les mêmes expressions. Une nouvelle fois, les habitants avaient pu en témoigner. Et quand le film s'acheva, YunGi se retourna même face à son destin. Il allait mourir fièrement et pas comme un lâche. Face à lui, il distingua un visage alors qu'une immense douleur s'empara de son ventre. Il sentit une lame de métal glacée entrer dans sa peau. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Peu à peu, la force lui manqua alors que son sang s'écoulait des plaies que venait de lui infliger l'homme face à lui avec un poignard. Il tomba à terre, le regard se vidant de sa dernière lueur de vie.

\- **Je vous laisse choisir le suivant.**

Et cette fois-ci, c'est HoSeok qu'ils enlacèrent tous.

\- On aura beau tout faire, on finira tous par périr. SeokJin, protèges les enfants. Demain, ce sera mon tour. Je ne sortirai pas indemne de ce lieu alors, si je peux choisir, je préfère mourir et le rejoindre.

\- Tu vas mourir pour rejoindre YunGi Hyung alors que vous n'étiez pas ensemble ?

\- Exactement TaeHyung. Je préfère me dire qu'il m'attend.

\- C'est beau…

\- Merci gamin.

Un mince sourire s'afficha sur leur visage triste alors qu'ils s'étreignirent ainsi toute la nuit. Cette nuit allait, il l'espérait, lui apportait l'explication de sa présence ici. Le récit de YunGi avait fait renaitre des souvenirs en lui. Il espérait que ses propres mots pourraient aider ses amis à se souvenir. Pourquoi ? Quand ? Comment ? De simples détails qui pourraient les aider. Rien ne les sauverait mais ils pourraient partir plus fier, ayant fait face à celui qui se prenait pour la Mort. Et s'il avait bien compris, avant de mourir, on lui expliquerait toute l'histoire. C'est ce qu'il en avait déduit aux expressions de visage des deux précédents morts. Demain, ce serait son tour et il pourrait comprendre. Mais quelle serait donc sa mort ? Il espérait sincèrement que YunGi n'avait pas souffert. Il espérait également, égoïstement, ne pas souffrir dans son départ.


	4. Third & Fourth Kills

Ils savaient que la télé allait bientôt s'allumer pour résumé la mort d'hier et annoncer qu'un nom devrait encore être donné. Mais HoSeok prit la parole en premier.

\- C'est la septième semaine que nous sommes ici, nous avons cherché des sorties, nous avons tout fait pour sortir. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, nous savons que ce n'est plus le cas. Que jamais nous ne seront libres à nouveau. Mais, nous pouvons être fiers de nous. Nous avons lutté. Nous avons tout fait pour nous en sortir. Je suis fier de chacun d'entre nous.

\- **Mais cela ne vous sauvera pas. Bien le bonjour, jeunes hommes. Comme vous le savez, hier, YunGi a rejoint votre ami NamJun dans la mort. Vous êtes encore cinq vivants. Ne vous en faites donc pas, vous serez bientôt tous réuni mais un peu de patience et chacun votre tour. HoSeok, j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais te sacrifier. Te souviens-tu de ton crime ?**

\- Effectivement. Et je vais le raconter ici et maintenant.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration.

\- J'ai découvert mon homosexualité assez jeune et, je ne l'assumais pas. Je savais qu'on m'aurait fait du mal, qu'on m'aurait abandonné. Et je savais que je ne supporterai pas. Alors, je l'ais toujours caché, continuant de sortir avec des filles. De coucher avec des filles. Bien que je voyais de beaux jeunes hommes en privée. Puis un jour, y'a eu ce gamin. TaeKyung. Je ne lui voulais pas de mal. Il était même adorable. Sauf qu'il a fini par passer son temps collé à moi. Des rumeurs commençaient à naitre et je refusais ça. Alors, quand il m'a confessé ses sentiments dans un parc, je l'ai publiquement humilié. Je lui ais dit qu'il n'était qu'une « sale tapette » et que je n'étais pas de ce bord là. Je l'ai humilié par fierté et je l'ai blessé. Si je me fie à ce que YunGi nous a raconté, mon histoire se situe en suivant et je comprends alors qu'il... Qu'il veuille se venger. Se faire ainsi rejeter par deux hommes qu'il a put aimer. Ça a du être une épreuve dure et aujourd'hui, je suis prêt à assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Alors, s'il m'écoute : Je suis désolé TaeKyung. Terriblement désolé. J'ai toujours pensé que tu deviendrais un magnifique homme qui me ferait regretter mon choix. Mais pas ainsi.

\- **Il est trop tard pour demander pardon. Mais soit, tu as compris ton crime et tu subiras alors ton châtiment ce soir. Bien sûr, les autres devront nommer ton nom, comme à l'accoutumé.**

La télé s'éteignit, plongeant le salon dans un profond silence. SeokJin se rapprocha de HoSeok pour l'enlacer et les plus jeunes ne savaient que faire. Il savait que d'ici peu, ce serait à leur tout de se sacrifier. Et ils ne voulaient pas en arriver là. Ils étaient tous bien trop jeune pour y laisser la vie.

Dans l'après-midi, ils se réunirent à nouveaux tous dans le salon. Chacun savait. Chacun se souvenait. Et chacun voulait oublier. Oublier qu'ils avaient été inhumains. Qu'ils avaient fait du mal à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas. SeokJin débuta.

\- NamJun ne méritait rien de tout ça. C'est ma faute s'il est mort. Je… On a toujours été meilleurs amis. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, il était à mes côtés à m'épauler. Et s'il me contrariait, je l'engueulais alors quand… Quand j'ai pris ce gamin en grippe, il n'a rien dit. Il détournait les yeux quand je frappais. Il faisait comme s'il n'entendait rien quand le gamin pleurait. NamJun est mort car, dans ma débilité, j'ai harcelé Park TaeKyung. J'étais au lycée, c'était un gosse de mon quartier. Je voulais jouer au dur et il était faible alors, il était la proie idéale. Je l'ai frappé. Je l'ai humilié. Je ne l'ai jamais aidé.

Et il baissa la tête. Il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il s'était produit. Lui qui était aujourd'hui un infirmier adoré par les enfants en pédiatrie.

\- Le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'ai oublié ce que je lui ais fait endurer. Quand l'homme a dit son nom, je l'avais oublié. Et je m'horrifie d'avoir été ainsi. J'ai également promis de protéger les plus jeunes alors, je serai le suivant à mourir. J'affronterai également ma mort. Mais je suis désolé les enfants, je ne peux pas honorer ma promesse. Je ne sais pas comment vous faire sortir d'ici.

\- On ne t'en veut pas Hyung…. On sait que tu n'y es pour rien et que tu n'y peux rien…

\- Merci JungKook.

\- Quant à moi, TaeKyung était mon voisin. Et je me moquais de lui car il ne sortait jamais. J'étais plus jeune que lui mais je lui manquais cruellement de respect. Il allait déjà mal et j'en ai rajouté en le rabaissant. Je sais que j'ai eu tort d'agir ainsi mais j'étais jeune et con. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse et je… J'assumerai aussi le choix qu'il me réserve. On paye toujours nos actes. Ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai…

TaeHyung l'enlaça alors. Il s'était énormément rapproché de lui depuis le début de leur captivité.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes….

\- Nous n'aurons pourtant pas le choix, mon cœur…

TaeHyung baissa la tête puis raconta à son tour.

\- C'était une fois au skate-park. C'était la première fois qu'il venait. Il n'était pas doué et je l'ai moi aussi humilié. J'ai été méchant alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Je regrette tellement… Si j'avais su… Enfin, ce n'est pas une raison.

Et il se mit à tortiller ses doigts. C'était tellement honteux. Mais ils étaient tous dans le même cas. Et JiMin clôtura.

\- Je l'ai abandonné… Toutes vos histoires. Je l'ignorais. Parce que je l'ai abandonné quand il a eu le plus besoin de moi. J'ai choisi ma carrière et j'ai lâchement abandonné quand il me fuyait. Mais aujourd'hui, je revois les bleus sur sa peau, les larmes sur ses joues. J'ai vu tout ça mais j'ai fait semblant de ne rien voir. Alors, Jin, je te suivrais. Je suis désolé de vous abandonner les garçons mais vous devrez choisir entre vous.

\- **J'ai donc une bien belle brochette de volontaires, que c'est plaisant de vous voir ainsi courir à la mort en regrettant vos gestes. Mais tout est bien trop tard. C'est toujours trop tard. Il ne fallait pas regretter mais ne pas le faire. Tout aurait ainsi été différent. Pour lui et pour vous. Mais, nous allons tout de suite commencer alors. Je vous annonce donc que ce soir, vous succomberez tous les trois par intervalle. A qui l'honneur ?**

HoSeok se leva alors, affronta l'écran puis regarda ses amis.

\- Merci pour ces quelques semaines ensemble, ce fut un excellent moment. Je m'en vais alors rejoindre YunGi.

Une embrassade à chacun et il se retrouva bien vite devant l'écran, dans cette petite pièce suffocante qui sentait la mort dans chaque recoin. Il découvrit alors qu'il avait raison. Il découvrit la vérité. Il découvrit l'identité de celui qui les avait enfermés ici. Il aurait tellement aimé les prévenir qu'ils couraient un grand danger. Qu'on leur avait menti à tous. Il aurait voulu les aider mais il savait que c'était trop tard. On s'était déjà bien trop joué d'eux. Et alors qu'il essayait de leur faire comprendre quelque chose à travers l'écran, la silhouette noire sortie de l'ombre tel un prédateur. Un torchon s'abattit sur sa bouche alors qu'il essayait de se débattre. Il devait les prévenir de la vérité. Mais il était trop tard et l'homme laissa tomber sa dépouille au sol dans un bruit sourd avant de sourire à la caméra. Un sourire remplit de la folie qui le consumait.

\- **SeokJin, c'est ton tour. Dis donc adieux à tes petits protégés qui te suivront donc dans la mort.**

Le plus vieux baissa alors la tête, les serrant chacun leur tour dans ses bras. Il leur demanda de le pardonner de ne pas avoir trouvé de solution. Ils s'éloignèrent alors et il soupira.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ça. J'aurai voulu vous aider. Prenez soin de vous et cherchez une solution TaeHyung, JungKook. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance que nous. Vivez. Je vous en conjure….

Il les serra alors chacun dans ses bras. Il retenait difficilement ses larmes alors qu'il aurait voulu se rouler en boule pour oublier tout ça. Mais au contraire, fièrement et tête haute, il rejoignit la petite pièce. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos en entrant. L'homme n'était plus là, ayant du rejoindre l'ombre une nouvelle fois. Quel sort lui était-il réservé ? Il baissa les yeux et eu un haut-le-cœur en voyant la dépouille de HoSeok au sol, le regard exorbité. Il souffla alors difficilement, inspirant et expirant en se mettant face à l'écran. Il n'allait pas être le dernier mais, il voulait savoir ce que contenait le film. Et quand il comprit, il commença à faire de grand geste à la caméra, leur hurlant de fuir. Mais les trois plus jeunes restés dans le salon n'entendaient absolument rien, assistant uniquement visuellement à la mort de leur grand frère. Et ils virent avec horreur la tête de leur ainé plongé dans une grande cuve d'eau alors qu'il se débattait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus à son tour, rejoignant le sol dans un bruit sourd également. JiMin prit alors peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il était bien trop jeune.

\- **Viens donc mon mignon Park JiMin, c'est ton tour de payer pour tes fautes.**

\- Je ne veux pas mourir….


	5. Fifth & Sixth Kills

Un énorme câlin à trois. JiMin avait peur. Il regrettait ses paroles. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de se sacrifier en suivant. Il avait peur. Il n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Il avait encore la vie devant lui. Mais il avait perdu. Personne ne viendrait le sauver. Et encore moins TaeKyung. Il se détacha finalement de ses nouveaux amis.

\- J'espère que vous arriverez à vous en sortir. Je vous adore les mecs. Prenez soin de vous au maximum…

Il quitta à son tour le salon sans un regard en arrière. Il ne devait surtout pas se souvenir des rires qu'ils avaient pu avoir tous les sept malgré la tension de l'inconnue de leur destiné. Il rejoignit la petite pièce et vacilla en trouva au sol les cadavres de ses aînés. Il s'accroupit, caressa leurs joues froides en réprimant des larmes. La télé s'alluma et il s'en approcha. Et il hurla le nom de JungKook en découvrant le film. Le plus jeune devait fuir au plus vite. Mais comme les fois précédentes, le cadet des habitants ne saurait pas la vérité car une batte de baseball rouge métallique s'abattit sur le crâne du mannequin, faisant gicler du sang sur le visage de l'agresseur mais également sur l'objectif de la caméra. Et une nouvelle fois un coup violent fut porté sur le corps sans vie du jeune homme. JungKook éclata alors en sanglot dans les bras de son aîné alors que la télé se coupa.

\- Et on fait comment maintenant ? On n'a plus personne pour nous protéger. Je ne veux pas mourir TaeHyung… Je veux sortir d'ici avec toi. Je veux vivre avec toi. Je t'aime TaeHyung…

TaeHyung glissa alors doucement la main sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je t'aime aussi JungKook… C'est pourquoi tu seras le seul qui mourra sans douleur. Mais tu vas mourir aussi, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Et la folie se peignit peu à peu sur son visage.

\- Dommage que Shin avait coupé le son lors des meurtres, j'aurai voulu les entendre hurler de t'enfuir. « JungKook ! Le meurtrier est à côté de toi ». Ça m'aurait tellement excité.

Il poussa le plus jeune et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui.

\- Dommage qu'il a fallut que tu détruises TaeKyung. Que tu me détruises. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que, pas une seule seconde, vous ne m'avez reconnu.

Il caressa doucement la joue de l'homme sous lui, avant de planter ses dents dans sa lèvre, récoltant avec sa langue le sang qui s'en écoula.

\- Aucune chirurgie, j'ai seulement grandi. De la musculation et une couleur de cheveux. Rien d'autre et pourtant, j'étais un homme différent. Vous m'avez tous détruit les uns après les autres. J'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours. Mais Shin est intervenu. Il m'a empêché de me donner la mort en disant que ce n'était pas à moi de payer pour les crimes des autres. Et il avait raison. Alors, j'ai organisé tout ça. Je vous ai suivit pour découvrir vos habitudes. Et tout a été si facile à appliquer. Votre bourreau était au plus près de vous dans la maison mais personne n'a compris.

\- TaeHyung… Je t'en supplie…

\- Je m'appelle TaeKyung ! Et est-ce que tu aurais arrêté si je t'avais supplié ? J'en doute fort ! Alors, je n'arrêterai pas. Il est de toute façon trop tard.

\- Co… Comment ça ?

\- Tu te souviens du verre d'eau que tu as bu après qu'on est chacun raconté nos histoires ?

\- Oui…

\- Et bien, un simple poison aura suffit.

\- Non !...

\- Et pourtant si. C'est pour cela que tout est trop tard. J'ai beau t'aimer, tu n'échapperas pas à la punition que les autres ont subit. Tu es tout aussi en tort que les autres.

Il voyait peu à peu le regard de JungKook se vider de la lueur de vie.

\- N'oublie pas que je t'aime et, attends-moi.

Il déposa alors ses lèvres contre celle du plus jeune en un long baiser, jusqu'à ne plus sentir le souffle du plus jeune.

\- Je regrette que tu ais été aussi stupide.

\- Ça va TaeKyung ?

Le jeune homme fit volte-face, passant une main dans ses cheveux orange et afficha un immense sourire, se relevant de ce corps sans vie.

\- Parfaitement. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, Shin.

Il s'étira et s'approcha du jeune homme aux cheveux rouge qui venait de retirer la capuche de son visage.

\- Je pense qu'il est désormais temps que l'on parte d'ici, n'est ce pas ?

La folie était toujours présente sur son visage mais Shin adorait cela. Il était dingue du plus jeune.

\- Je te suivrais au bout du monde.

TaeKyung mordilla sa lèvre, caressa la joue de son vis-à-vis et murmura d'une voix lascive.

\- Suis moi d'abord dans la chambre.

Jetant un dernier regard au corps de JungKook, il haussa les épaules, entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son ami et l'emmena dans la chambre la plus proche. La folie était tellement excitante dans son sang. Et il savait que Shin l'enverrait au septième ciel. Il avait le meurtre de six hommes sur les bras et pourtant, tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, c'était une profonde excitation qu'il consomma bien vite avec sa folie et son vis-à-vis.


End file.
